


A pile of bottom Jschlatt-

by inferno_ram



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Bad Writing, Consensual Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Dyslexia, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Love Bites, M/M, Me and my homies hate incest, Mommy Issues, No Incest, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Life Choices, Random Pairing Generator, Religion, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferno_ram/pseuds/inferno_ram
Summary: Lord help me 😔✌️I really just like bottom Jschlatt or Jschlatt in a healthy relationship-Some of these are shit posts.God help me-I would like to say that Technoblade and Wilbur aren't siblings in this. I don't do incest.Also r*pe/non-con will NOT be in my stories because I honest to god really hate it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade/Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Technoblade/wilbur soot/Jschlatt
Comments: 31
Kudos: 432





	1. Oop🐏🕴️🐖

Heyyy😋😌😀✌️💀

I swear I got an explanation for this-  
My dumb gay mental ill having ass decided that there weren't enough fan fic so I've decided to do this.  
Please also understand that this is mainly for me.  



	2. "Has no one told you you're beautiful during sex?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, I know you love to have your ego boost by getting lied too but some of us don't like it when you say a completely incorrect statement." 
> 
> The piglin was kinda of shocked at the statement made. "Has no one ever called you beautiful during sex before?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy 😌✌️ i wrote this in a google doc-  
> Cw// mention of blood (not a lot)  
> Also please excuse my bad writing and spelling I'm dyslexic

Techno looked up at his goat lover sprawled out on the bed. His hair was a mess, shirt off and his boxes now being pulled down. He couldn't help but smile at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Schlatt had enough of the teasing. " Just thinking about how beautiful you are."  
The ram was shocked to hear that. His furry ear twitched at that word. 

"Look, I know you love to have your ego boost by getting lied too but some of us don't like it when you say a completely incorrect statement." 

The piglin was kinda of shocked at the statement made. "Has no one ever called you beautiful during sex before?"

Well that most definitely came out of nowhere. The ram has now gotten flustered and quiet. He refused to meet with the pigs eyes. "You gonna laugh or something?" He muttered

"I'm not going to laugh at you schlatt. I'm just shocked. I mean really, no one has given you at least ONE complement during sex?"  
" No "  
" Well looks like I'm going to change that."

___________________________________

Schlatt's moans were intoxicating to Techno.  
"F...Fuck!" The ram was gripping onto the pig's shoulders and he was getting slammed into  
"God… Schlatt! You're so good to me and only me." He started going harder and faster than before  
" OH FUCK YES TECHNO! RIGHT THERE!" Schlatt was screaming out for him  
Techno bit the short-aggressive male's neck drawing a bit of blood. 

He couldn't help but lick the dripping blood from the others neck.  
"God you're so beautiful and sexy and hot. I wish you could see yourself right."  
Those words may or may not just gone straight to Schlatt's dick

"God… I'm gonna-" he came hard.

Techno started pounding into him, reaching his own high, Schlatt couldn't take it. The overstimulation sent him. He couldn't stop crying now.

Technoblade finally came as well. He landed on the shorter male's chest.  
_____________________________________

Techno had just gotten back from the kitchen and noticed that Schlatt wasn't on the bed anymore. He was in the shower.  
"Hey-" the pig couldn't say the rest of his words because Schlatt had screamed-  
"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! JESUS!"  
"Sorry. :("  
_____________________________________

They cuddled in bed after Schlatt was done with his shower.  
Technoblade keeped kissing his head and Schlatt keeped saying dumb shit about the Pope.


	3. Wilbur/Jschlatt: my little lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jschlatt was sitting on his knees. Dick in his mouth. Drool was dripping from the sides of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey 👋. I'm sorry for disappearing. I had writers block 😔🔫

Jschlatt was sitting on his knees. Dick in his mouth. Drool was dripping from the sides of his mouth.

He was under his boyfriend's desk.  
"Schlatt, are you okay?" Wilbur stroked his hair and scratch behind his ear  
Schlatt gave a 'mmh' in response to the question.

"Good. I'm almost done."  
Wilbur had turned up the vibrater and put a hand in Schlatt's hair and pushed him down farther on his dick. It ended up catching Schlatt by surprise and he ended up gagging on Wilbur and tears formed in his eyes.

"It's okay my little lamb." Wilbur's soothing voice calms him down and he gets a couple of deep breaths. He keeped his hands on Wilbur's thigh's and tried to sit still but with the uncomfortable position, he couldn't help but shift.  
"Done."

Wilbur had begun to back up  
"Pull off my lamb" and he pulled off with a wet pop. Wilbur was abled to push himself out of the desk.  
"Get on the bed."

Schlatt had gotten up and sat on the bed. Spreading his legs so that his cock is visible.  
"Good little lamb, now face down, ass up." And that's what he did.

"That's my boy." The Brit slapped his ass, got behind him and leaned in close to his earlobe, licking a stripe along before biting at the top.  
"Wil-"  
"No talking Little lamb~"  
He kissed down his neck and started to get in position when“Daddy,” he whined, “need you.”

Wilbur smirks rather smugly at the comment “Aw, is my baby desperate?” thumbing his cheek firmly before roughly tilting his head back. “You think you deserve to be fucked?”  
A 'hmm' came from the hybrid's voice.  
Wilbur chuckled at the noise.

Leaning over to the bedside table, he covers his index and middle finger in a generous amount of lube before putting it on his penis. Leaning down to kiss him briefly before he pulls back and guides his cock into the ram’s hole.  
"My good little lamb. Always so good."  
He pushed into the smaller one and started at slow paste the speed up. The sound of his little lamb's moans drived him crazy.  
"God, you're such a good little slut. My little slut. Right?" The Brit ran his fingers through his hair and gripped it hard  
"YES! YES! I'M YOU'RE GOOD LITTLE SLUT!" There were tears in the ram's eyes.  
"That's my boy"

_______________________________

Jschlatt's face was pressed down into the bed. He was so close to his high.  
Wilbur was also close to his high as well.  
He started to pound into the other and the moans started to pour out of Schlatt.  
"God Schlatt- I'm going bust-"  
"Same-"

Wilbur reached his hand around and started to jack off the other and pounding harder into him.  
Schlatt cock started to twitch and realised white fluids and Wilbur also realised his high.  
"My good…. Little... lamb"

"Wilbur we have to clean up."  
"Hold on baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters are going to (hopefully) be:  
> Dream/Schlatt(smut) : Bad boy  
> Quackity/Schlatt(fluff and smut[not much smut tho): horn pulling  
> Technoblade/Jschlatt (I honestly don't even know how to describe this one 😃): The wii baby is dead  
> Bad/Jschlatt (Fluff\Platonic): Gun Hangout  
> Non of these are in order also 🕺


	4. The Wii baby is fucking dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What.the.actual.fuck. Was that noise?" His arms were crossed and his face was scrunched up  
> "The Wii baby fucking died man."  
> "I'm sorry. What died?"  
> " The Wii baby. It's head fell off."  
> Jschlatt pointed to the baby without a head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea where I was going with this fic💀  
> This is really short btw

Jschlatt really didn't have an explanation about this. I mean who does?? The fucking wii baby's head fell off! He wasn't even expecting that. He was on the floor one leg bent in and then pointed out. He was trying to grab it before it fell on the ground. Yah that failed.

It also made a loud noise. And then there were MORE loud noises coming up the stairs. Oh fuck.

His roommate. Technoblade.  
He was a hundred (100) percent fucked. The door swung open fast. He was pissed.  
"What.the.actual.fuck. Was that noise?" His arms were crossed and his face was scrunched up  
"The Wii baby fucking died man."  
"I'm sorry. What died?"  
" The Wii baby. It's head fell off."  
Jschlatt pointed to the baby without a head then looked back at his roommate.  
"Schlatt."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm going to kick your ass"  
"Wait- no- can't we talk?"  
Schlatt tried to get to the door but was stopped by the bigger male.  
"Come here you little shit"  
Schlatt was as dead as the Wii baby


End file.
